A Simple Wanderer
by Japanfan-101
Summary: When the Doctor and the Master have a childhood bully, who will stop them from making a dangerous choice?


**A/N: Okay, so this is based off of a website I found with compiled/speculated research about Doctor Who (I was bored and feeling nerdy ^^") Basically, the Master and the Doctor had a school bully named Torvic, who almost drowned the Master once while the two were skipping class by a river (supposedly called the River Lethe). The story goes that the Doctor killed Torvic to save the Master. I wrote up this little one-shot: What if someone were there to stop the Doctor?  
Just a short drabble. :3**

**No pairings, just a bit of comedy/angst/friendship/speculation/boredom.**

She saw the mischievous trio running off again, running to wherever they perceive as more important than Recreational Mathematics. Curious, she decided to follow them for once. She waited for the teacher to get further into the lecture. When he turned his back, the anxious girl snuck off quickly.

Once outside, she reflected on how simple it was to escape. The adults were always talking about how "time was monitored", but apparently that was just a clever ploy to scare the students into going to class. before going the way she saw the two heading at least once a week. She smirked slightly, relishing the excitement that was always discouraged. At the end of the hallway was a door. Not just any door, this door headed outside. She glanced around nervously and placed one hand on the door. _If I go out there, what could happen...? _She speculated nervously, but managed to gather her courage. Pushing the door open wide, she stepped outside into the orange sunlight beating down on Gallifrey from the two suns. She peered up and smiled. She always did enjoy the outdoors.

Quickly she looked for footsteps, or any clue as to where they had gone. She began to wander aimlessly. After a while, she thought she must have gotten something wrong. It was then that a faint cry came from nearby. She ran towards the noise, and the scene before her was horrific. One of her classmates had his head shoved underwater by someone she recognized, but couldn't name. Her other classmate was poised behind the bully, eyes wide and hands holding a rock above, ready to smash it down onto Torvic's skull.

The Doctor's eyes showed fear, hatred, and indecision. He stood there for a few seconds, debating internally over what to do. None of them noticed the girl behind them, looking on with a confused expression. She immediately understood the situation, but couldn't take her eyes off the rock. She wanted to stop them, but how?

Silently, she crept up next to the Doctor and took the rock from him. He jumped back in surprise, and Torvic turned around, still submerging the Master. The girl's eyes filled with rage as she raised her fist and delivered the most powerful punch she had ever delivered.

There was a loud, cracking noise as the bones in the bully's nose shattered. He cried out and released the Master in shock and pain. "Y-You punched me...!" He stared up in disbelief.

"Yeah, and it'll be worse if you don't leave. NOW." She pointed with the hand still holding the rock off in the direction of the school.

"Don't think that my father won't hear of this...!" Torvic staggered up and ran towards the school, without looking back.

"Yeah, and don't forget to mention how you were drowning my classmate!" She yelled after him. She dropped the rock and smiled towards her classmates. With a step towards them, she winked, "You're welcome."

The Doctor nodded and looked at her, without much of an expression for once. The Master on the other hand, with water dripping off of his face, grinned at her after his coughing fit. "Thanks. I owe you one... What do they call you, anyways?"

"Me? I'm the Wanderer. I always manage to wander into trouble, so it's fitting." She smirked and looked towards the Doctor. "You were going to kill him" she stated, matter-of-factly. "Be careful with your emotions next time." She winked in his direction, partially as a warning, but also as a promise.

"I-I'm the Doctor..." He stammered, "Thanks... I guess. But why are you even here?" The Doctor frowned curiously.

"Well... Let's just say I was wandering." She smirked and turned back towards the school, "I'll see you both in class, then." The Wanderer walked back to the school without a glance towards the river where the two boys were looking at each other, one confused and the other relieved.

**A/N: So, was it awful? Wonderful? Feedback, please~ If enough people like it, I'll write more fanfics starring the Wanderer! ^^ Well, I will anyways, but I always appreciate critiques!**

**I want to write more about the Doc's childhood, as it's kind of a mystery, so I probably will.**


End file.
